Frozen Oasis
by Mudheart
Summary: I knew that something bad was going to happen when I woke up in my backyard but I ignored the feeling and followed the rabbit down the hole. HitsugayaXOC OrihimeXUlquiorra IchigoXOC
1. Down the rabbit hole

**Mudheart here and This is what would happen if I fell into the Bleach World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did I would not be writing this.**

I knew something was wrong when I woke up in my backyard, but I was too confused about the throbbing pain in my left arm to think about it. I stood up and tried the back door with no success only making a rattling noise that caused my dog Deva to bark over and over again. Then I saw it the hole in my wall upstairs.

"Now how could I do that in my sleep," I murmured looking around for a rock to break the door's window. Spotting the shiny rock I had dubbed "Daisy" which I threw at the window thus scattering glass everywhere. _'I hope no one heard that' _ I thought with a wince as I tiptoed over the broken glass.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom wincing at the hole in the wall before jumping onto my bed looking across to my mirror. Taking in my reflection I had to say I looked like crap with my blond hair tangled and sleepy storm-blue eyes. With a wrinkled tan hoodie and black cargo pants I had forgotten to change out of the night before.

**_'You do look like crap' _**giggled Madara one of the voices she heard often in her head. _'Shut up! You would look like crap if you woke up in your backyard' _I hissed back snuggling beneath the sheets and closing my eyes.

_'__Madara that wasn't very nice_**_' _**scolded Yuma in a soft tone. I sighed and tried to fall asleep but the pain in my left arm stopped me from doing so.

Then my alarm clock went off screaming an irritating tone in my ear. I growled and slammed my hand on it turning it off. Surveying my surrounding I decided it was best to pretend to be asleep. After ten minutes of waiting my mother came in.

I heard only silence for a few moments then her voice rang out dangerously low "**_Hana Kyuchi_** _what_ have you done to your wall." I decided to keep up the pretend sleep.

"**_Hana_**"

_** "HANA!"**_

"Whats what!" I shouted sitting up quickly, I looked around first at my suspicious mother lastly at the hole. Faltering I gaped at the hole because it seemed bigger that it was twenty minutes ago.

"I...don't know why that hole is there" I said truthfully with wide storm-blue eyes. Pointing at the hole.

"Then _how _did it get there" my mother growled dangerously with narrowed light blue eyes.

"Again: I don't know" I muttered looking around for an answer, she growled a second time before leaving the room to get the phone.

"Whats going on?" yawned my sister waltzing into my room surveying the damage. Her blue eyes went wide as she looked around her brown hair swaying as her head turned.

"Hana! What did you do?!?!" she shouted deafening me, I made a whining sound to let her know what her volume was.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing" I whined covering my ears. With a Pity-Me look on my face when I pulled up my sleeve to show her my possibly broken arm. She looked at the hole, then me, and repeated that for a minute before sighing as our mother shrieked at the broken glass door downstairs.

"You broke the door but not the wall I am assuming" she muttered holding her head in her hands. I nodded quickly looking all over my room to see if the hole had gotten bigger, which it had. She sighed again before grabbing my arm to inspect it.

"I'm no doctor but I do believe that your arm is broken" she muttered trying to figure out how I had broken my arm.

"Emelia I do believe that I could already tell from the amount of pain in my arm" I muttered closing my eyes.

Five hours after I had woken up I saw a hole in the ground with a rabbit near it.

"Hello Mr. Rabbit" I chirped out waving my right hand at him still loopy from the pain medication. I then gasped as it went down the "rabbit hole," I then squealed and made the worst choice of my life: I followed it.

Pitch black greeted my eyes as I followed the rabbit, then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. To anybody sane would know that lights at the end of black tunnels were never a good sign, but nobody but myself had ever called me sane. Then the light turned into the glare of sunlight and I saw the familiar sign:_** Kurosaki Clinic**_. I did what any anime geek would do I giggled. The noise brought a familiar orange haired substitute soul reaper out the door.

"What are you doing out her kid" scowled Ichigo looking down at me, I immediately stopped giggling and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a freshman!" I shouted back at him, then I saw Rukia come out from behind him in her school uniform.

"What seems to be the problem Ichigo" she questioned not looking at me.

"I'm on pain medication" I chirped happily spinning in a circle to entertain myself then I gasped.

"Look Chappy!" I shouted pointing in a random direction, her eyes widened and she turned. While they were distracted I tried to enter the clinic but I ran into the glass door gathering their attention once again. I pouted at the door before noticing the pain in my left arm start to burn again.

"The pain it burns" I shouted dramatically slouching to the ground causing some odd stares.

"Do you know her Ichigo?" Rukia said looking at him with a suspicious expression as I continued to speak to myself. I decided to answer for him.

"No...nobody knows who I am, who I really am..I never felt this empty before" I murmured standing and opening the door with a soft expression not many people have ever seen on my face. Before smiling brightly at them and entering the clinic, tripping over my own feet. I stared at the ceiling wondering why my arm hurt even more than usual.

"Huh...I think I damaged it even more" I thought out loud sitting up ignoring the stares as I went to the counter.

"Hello!" I called slouching against the counter holding my left arm more serious because the medication had almost worn off.

"Ah hello" a voice greeted me, my eyes widened as I saw my second favorite character.

**Hoped you like it so far!**

**I shall see you in the next chapter, **

** signed out Mudheart**


	2. It IS broken!

**Mudheart is back! I had a good holiday if I might say so though I found out that I like regular coffee..I just have to put in a lot of sugar. Back to business this is another chapter of Frozen Oasis.**

Ichigo's dad _is_ funny! Turns out Isshin Kurosaki can give you pain medication without a prescription! Though he did check to see if my arm really was broken which it is. Dang I wonder how I broke it to begin with...but on the bright side I get to stay with them. I played the abandoned little girl and BAM! I got a to stay.

I bet my sister Emelia would praise me. That makes me wonder what she thinks about my disappearance....

**(Emelia's POV)**

I sat in the kitchen wondering what mischief Hana was up to when I saw the hole in our yard. It looked like a rabbit hole...with a rabbit and chocolate bar.

Chocolate=Hana...Rabbit + hole = down the rabbit hole. I sighed knowing Hana had probably followed the rabbit down the hole. Standing up I went through the door without the glass and knelt by the hole.

"Let me guess Hana went down the hole and ended up in another dimension" I mused out loud. I pocketed the chocolate, went down on my hands and knees, and crawled down the hole. I just didn't know I was going to be right about the other dimension thing.

**(Hana's POV)**

I was hyper again after I took the pain medication. Plus I think Ichigo is going to come home soon. Boy am I going to give him a surprise, now he shall regret calling me a kid.

When I was talking with Yuzu and Karin I found out that he is a second year, same as Emelia. I bet she would torment him all day long at school. Oh, speaking of Emelia there she is..wait how did she get here?

**'**_**She probably went down the rabbit hole too' **_snickered Madara her red eyes gleaming in my minds eye. I lunged at Emelia but she and I were separated by a glass door...

**(Emelia's POV) **

I heard a loud thump, I turned to the glass door and saw my younger sister holding her head with her right hand. It seems that she tried to hug me but was stopped by a glass door.

"Hana could you stop injuring yourself" I muttered shaking my head at her antics.

**(Hana's POV) **

Irubbed my face after the head on collision with the door. I opened the door and tackled Emelia though people passing by gave us odd looks.

"Emelia I've missed you so mu-wait is that chocolate I smell" I chirped my attention suddenly on the chocolate in her jeans pocket. She smacked me lightly over the head.

"Now is that any way to great your sister who crawled down a rabbit hole to see if you were okay" she scolded me as if offended. I mumbled an apology and turned to look at the people staring.

"What are you doing here" a familiar voice questioned behind us, I smirked inwardly. **'Time to show them what Emelia can do' **cackled Madara within my head evilly.

"Silly boy, I am living here for the time being" I said smirking at him evilly waving my arm that wasn't in a sling. The look on his face was priceless and it seemed Emelia thought that too when she laughed at him.

**I can just imagine that look on his face well I have to sign out bye!**

**Signed out Mudheart**


	3. Trouble After Dinner

**Hello peoples! Its me again Mudheart! I was waiting for reviews but I got none so I decided to just make the chapter anyways so here is the awaited third chapter of Frozen Oasis!**

I was trapped. I should have just went in then went out like Emelia said. Curse my curiosity about Ichigo's soul reaper badge! Hmm... seems I am in trouble this time. Hitting self with SP badge on forehead is a bad idea too bad I didn't know that earlier. Wait you don't know what I'm talking a about let us go twenty minutes into the past!

**(Twenty minutes earlier)**

I looked at the my sister and Ichigo. Right now they seemed to be having a contest to see who could eat the most, Ichigo seemed to be losing I might add. Suddenly both their faces literally turned green and they both barfed. I could faintly remember a scene that looked exactly like this in another anime... Putting that thought aside I decided to go through Ichigo's stuff. I raced up the stairs and pushed open Ichigo's door.

'_Hana-chan I don't think this is a very good _idea' Yuma said as if worried inside my head.

"Don't be such a worry wort" I muttered back rummaging through his stuff. Finding what I was looking for I held up his Soul Reaper Badge. Smiling triumphantly pulling out my small Hitsugaya key chain for luck I pressed it against my forehead. I open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a chain and my real body. Then I heard a bone chilling roar.

"Oh Fudge!" I yelped diving back for my body, instead of meeting my body I hit a claw instead. Blood rushed to my head as I knelt slightly dazed. Then I saw a flash of orange and black and then a pained roar before everything went black.

**(Later..)**

"Hana wake up...you need to wake up now! Hana if you don't wake up right now I will shine light into your eyes," a voice I didn't recognize called through the darkness of my mind. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sunny meadow with flowers of every color, mostly yellow. Looking around I saw an exact copy of me with a golden kimono and gold wings sitting next to me.

"Finally," she murmured smiling brushing her gold hair out of her face.

"not to be rude or anything, but who are you," I question with a confused look. She just laughed and smiled still radiating light. I ran through my head for answers to who she could be. Noting that she had wings and looked exactly like me I came to the most logical explanation I could think of.

"Are you my twin" I questioned before noticing I was wearing a blue-gray kimono with rain clouds. Noticing my surprised look she spoke again.

"No Hana I am your Zanpakutō, and my name is Chickita" she answered pointing to herself. Suddenly she turned and seemed to be listening to something.

"I think some people want to see you," she said as two forms materialized in front of us.

"HANA!!" they yelled as they tackled me. I recognized the voices immediately since I heard them in my head all the time.

"Hana we were so worried when the hollow broke your ribs" Yuma said hugging me tighter her brown hair tickling my face. We talked for a few minutes until Chickita said that I should probably wake up now.

"Ichigo what the heck happened to my sister!!" a very angry Emelia yelled as I blinked open my eyes. They continued arguing till Emelia won and hit him over the head with a book. He yelped and nursed his wound glaring at her.

"I'm awake!" I chirped with a smile wincing at the pain in my left arm they turned and Emelia in a rare burst of affection hugged me and kicked Ichigo. Ichigo when I caught his eye gave me a look that told me I had to speak to him later. I stared at the wall going over in my head to what I would use as an excuse.

**All done now you people can go on with your lives now that this chapter is done, but don't forget to review. **

**Signed out: **

**Mudheart**


	4. Meet the Arrancar!

**Hello its Mudheart again to bring you another chapter of Frozen Oasis. I was waiting for reviews again and I got one it made me so happy I decided to update. Enough of my talking, on with the Chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, sorry if I didn't put it up earlier, I don't want to get sued!**

I stared at Ichigo with totally blank look that could caused a person to think I had an I.Q. of 10 when I had one of 189.

"All right shorty tell me what hap-"

"Whats your I.Q. Ichigo?" I asked with the same blank face hearing Madara laughing at him with our superior intelligence. He stared at me with a face pulled between confusion and seriousness.

"I answer my question first midget," he scowled at me his eye-brows pulling together even more.

_**"Hana is not a midget you big fat idiot!"**_shouted Madara using my voice. Quickly I clapped my hands over my mouth. My voices sometimes speak when I least expect, this right now I had least expected it. Ichigo's face pulled together even more with obvious confusion. I only thought one thing: '_I'm so screwed' _ The argument within my skull started with the others yelling at Madara for speaking outside my mind. Ichigo was staring at me I knew immediately that he wanted mored answers now whether I liked it or not.

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming pressure on my lungs. My right hand clapped to the floor from the pressure, my lungs felt constricted.

"This spirit pressure-- It's them...!! Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia looked at her cellphone.

"I know!!" she yelled back both of them ignoring my difficulties breathing under the pressure.

"Two..No, six?! There's so many!!"

"Are they heading our way?"

"No..It looks like they're moving towards something, but they aren't coming this way.."

"What's going on?"

"They're spreading in all these directions..as if they're going for anyone who has even a speck of spirit power! These guys.." her look turning grave "No matter how small a person's spirit pressure is...these guys are going to try and kill them!!"

I started drowning out their word to put all my attention on breathing. My only comfort was now I knew which arc I was in. I felt the pressure getting worse. I couldn't understand why until I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, I found a child with some spiritual pressure," suddenly I knew who he was, he was Shawlong Kufang. I stared at him as I tried to stand under the immense spiritual pressure. He seemed to be trying to tell if I was Death God or not.

"You are only a human not a shinigami aren't you," he asked I couldn't understand why he was near me. In the manga he was supposed to be fighting Hitsugaya Toshiro. When I refused to respond he decided it was time to attack me. I dove to the right to dodge his kick which I did but I fell out the window in the process.

Out of instinct I put my hands out in front of myself for landing. I soon found that was a horrible idea as pain screamed through my now both broken arms. Muttering swears under my breath I scrambled to my feet before he could hit me.

"You are causing more damage to yourself without me touching you," he mused mostly to himself. Suddenly he was in front of me, I felt some of my ribs break as he kicked me across the street. I pulled my body out of the rubble I saw a familiar captain haori and white hair that I had memorized in my dimension. Hitsugaya Toshiro had joined the fight, if we hadn't been in a life or death situation I would've squealed and glomped him like a true fangirl.

"Matsumoto take care of the girl," he commanded before attacking Shawlong. A slightly wounded Matsumoto approached me, she was probably like that from her fight with the Grimmjow's fat fraccion.

I faintly wondered why my voices had been quiet during the fight. She grabbed me gently avoiding my smashed ribs.

"I'm going to take you to Orihime's place to get you healed up," she said starting to shunpo to Orihime.

I think I blacked out during that because I woke up to see Orihime healing Rukia with a concerned Ichigo sitting beside her. Being the oh so kind person I was I didn't make fun of Ichigo, I could leave that to my sister. The thing that captured my attention the most was a certain _white_ haired boy.

Then the fangirl in me rose at full force and as Emelia would say, poor sucker never knew what was coming. Needless to say I glomped him, and nobody had known I would do that. He yelped, I almost felt sorry for him because he did just come out of a battle seriously wounded.

Ichigo was pulling one of his weird confusion looks again and people were giving me weird looks. My joy was soon ended when he threw me off him but we were near the edge of the roof...If you get my drift you'll understand how my left arm was broken, _again._

While Matsumoto scolded Hitsugaya for making me fall off the roof, I tackled Ichigo and almost made his face turn purple.

"Wait a minute Hana when did you get here?" he yelled at me like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Silly boy I got attacked after you two left me to have an asthma attack from the spiritual pressure of those big meanies," I whined childishly "and could you take me back to the house Emelia will notice if I'm gone for too long." The weird looks I got from them increased ten fold.

"Rukia,"

"Yeah Ichigo?"

"Do you have that memory replacer with you?"

When she nodded I freaked and jumped off the roof like a person with common sense would and started running back to Ichigo's place.

After ten minutes of running I ended up in front of the Urahara Shop.

"Oh of course I would end up here with my luck," I said as I rolled my eyes turning around to take another route to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Hana wake up," a very familiar voice said rousing me from my sleep.

"Five more minutes," I begged the voice who I had found to be my sister. She huffed at me and then said words I always dreaded.

"You have to get up if you don't want to be late for school" I suddenly was wide awake as I remember the events of last night.

"Ichigo time to wake up" another voice called form different room. Then I remembered where Ichigo was: with the vizards. Or he was going to them, I had to catch him quick before his spiritual pressure went missing.

"Emelia I have to go someplace _really_ quick," I said pulling my self out of the cocoon of sheets I was in, but before I could leave the room she grabbed me me.

"Hold it where are you going?" I squirmed under her gaze.

"Just follow me I'll explain it on the way," I yelled racing out the front door, wincing whenever I hit a sharp rock. Emelia jogged behind me not even knowing where we were going, but I did.

**Me: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter sorry it doesn't have much humor I try to put for in next time.**

**Hana: But what if there is no next time!!!!111!!!**

**Me: Shut it Hana!!**

**Madara: You just told your voices to shut up...**

**Me: Of course I did, I wouldn't be insane if I didn't talk back to the voices! We might continue this conversation next time.**

**Signed out:**

**Mudheart**


	5. Sweet Sweet Lies Oh how we love you!

**Hello again and welcome back to Frozen Oasis! I am updating because I'm so darn happy I got another review! Also you have my sister to thank for harassing me to write another chapter. Thus I shall get on with the story.**

**..........**

Emelia was pissed. I had informed her of what had happened last night, so when I told how my ribs and both arms had been broken she blamed Ichigo. Mostly because he didn't stay to protect me or even notice my asthma attack. Feeling pity for me it seemed like she offered to carry me piggy back to wherever we were going. Since I _was_ tired I agreed and jumped on her back, she could run faster than me anyway.

"Turn right now," I shouted pointing to the street corner. We skidded to a halt to see Ichigo; looking emo staring at a large crater.

"OI! BAKA," shouted Emelia slapping the back of his head. Ichigo yelped and glared at her, then pulled a face obviously wondering why we were here. Then I popped my head over Emelia's shoulder like Yachiru does with Kenpachi.

Emelia scanned the area with a calculating look. When her gaze came back to Ichigo, she looked at the crater then at him. The look she had on her face seemed to tell that she was trying to decide whether to ask what happened or to just call him stupid for making a hole in the street.

"There there Ichigo-baka," I said with fake pity adorning my face "It wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault for letting Rukia get hurt," he yelled at me a dark look taking over his features. Emelia gained the expression that said: _Did you just yell at _my_ little sister. Did you _really_ just yell at _my_ little sister._

_**'Oh ho ho ho! Let us see what Emelia will do next' **_cackled Madara. I felt a sudden chill in the air as if something bad was going to happen.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at _my little sister_" hissed Emelia menacingly her eyes becoming an even sharper ice blue.

"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" Ichigo said smartly, note the sarcasm. With an evil grin Emelia attack him; not like the punch type attack you think but the pulling of a switch blade and tackling him kind. To put it simply I was shocked, so shocked I fell off Emelia's back. As I sat there I watched as Emelia tried to gouge his eyes out. Luckily for Ichigo he was used to being stabbed at and he didn't seem too surprised.

"Stop Emelia! You'll change the whole plot!" I shouted grabbing her arm to keep her from causing harm to him. Then an all to familiar roar sounded and from the sound she was coming at us quick. I pulled Emelia back just as Hiyori attacked Ichigo.

"This isn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to go the the Vizards then she and him would fight! Way to ruin everything Emelia!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at Emelia. She blinked innocently at me as if she had done nothing wrong, then proceeded to use her switch blade to clean her nails with.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Emelia said looking anywhere but me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! OH MY GOSH YOU'VE RUINED THE BLEACH UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT! Ah ha ***sniffle***" I began to pretend to cry to see if Emelia would feel bad for ruining Bleach. She didn't. She proceeded to blame Ichigo for making me cry, and she added it was his fault for starting the fight in the first place. Then when I looked up Ichigo and Hiyori were giving me weird looks.

"I've been wondering this for a long time, how do you know so much about the Soul Society?" Ichigo said with a look of suspicion. _'Uh Oh' _I thought the blood draining from my face. I looked over at Emelia to see what her reaction was. She looked absolutely unaffected at this comment by Ichigo. In fact she looked a little excited as if she had just came up with some elaborate lie to tell them.

"Well you see, the Soul Society sent us here from the academy to see how we would do in the real world. I haven't found my sword yet so thats why you don't get Soul Reaper vibes from me. Hana here_ has_ found her sword but they haven't had much time with each other. So thats why she doesn't give off Soul Reaper vibes yet," Emelia explain as if it was common knowledge that we were Soul Reaper academy students.

My mouth dropped open in shock, and it wasn't from her saying that we were academy student surprisingly. It was from the fact that she keep referring to something called "Soul Reaper Vibes." I mean was there even such a thing? I mean I was a walking Bleach encyclopedia I surly would've known if there was something as "Soul Reaper Vibes."

I just prayed that they would believe it and that the academy archives would mysteriously catch on fire so they couldn't disprove Emelia's lie.

Then they did what I hoped, they were stupid enough to buy it. I mean not that I wasn't happy about that but Ichigo is supposed to have a high IQ. Emelia seemed absolutely satisfied with herself and looked at me expectantly as if I was supposed to continue the lie.

"Her name is Chickita" I said slightly truthfully. **'You are in so much trouble if they find out' **taunted Madara. _'_If _they find out, it all depends on if' _I thought back.

"Really? They sent you here even after Aizen's betrayal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Emelia bluntly said picking at her nails again.

"But how would you know if something is going to happen?" he asked more skeptical than anything else.

"Um part of my sword's ability?" I half said and asked fiddling with my finger nervously.

"Yeah what Hana said. Her sword can send and receive messages" She said lying smoothly. I nodded and kept quite. Emelia was the better liar of the two of us anyway.

"Oh yeah, if your a soul reaper then fight me" Hiyori challenged pointing a finger at me. All the blood drained from my face. _'Oh my god I'm going to die a horrible painful death'_ I mentally sobbed. Then, I couldn't be more grateful for Shinji's excellent timing.

"What the hell is going on here," he asked bluntly looking between my trembling figure and Hiyori's threatening stance, and her hand going for her sword. Emelia choose this time to speak up.

"She can't fight you even fight you if she wanted to. She found the sword in her head but hasn't found the sword itself, because if you've noticed she doesn't have a sword on her." she explained to Hiyori as if she were an idiot.

I nodded furiously hoping to avoid having to fight her. Shinji decided that now was the time to cart Hiyori and Ichigo away to their warehouse.

He just grabbed them and left. I couldn't be more grateful.

Emelia turned to me and asked "Why did we even chase after them in the first place if they were gonna walk away in the end?"

That was a good question what were we gonna do now?

**Mudheart: Finally I'm done! My finger are aching!**

**Emelia: At least you wrote another chapter don't you feel good now?!**

**Mudheart: No now I have to worry if I'm gonna get more reviews *sigh* I wish I had more than two reviewers. Oh and_ please _if your reading this story at least review. I beg you! Well I'm signing out to go read other things.**

**Signed out:**

**Mudheart**


	6. Hit and Run and The Urahara Shoten

**I'm back! Mostly because I got _TWO_more reviews...but thats not the point. Well lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach even though I wish I do.**

**.......**

**(In the Soul Society)**

"Oh my God the achieves are on fire!" A voice from a random Soul Reaper at the academy yelled into the meeting room of the Gotei 13.

"What! How did this happen!" asked a very angry Captain Yamamoto, fire almost literally burning in his eyes.

"Nobody knows they just spontaneously caught fire, we're almost done putting it out but its already destroyed all the student files," sobbed the shinigami with despair.

"Were any students on the trip to the human world," he questioned the aura around him turning darker.

"I..I think so, but I don't know for sure how many...it was...in the files," the shinigami looking down at the floor avoiding the captains gaze. Then he started sobbing in despair.

"You are excused," Yamamoto dismissed with an irritated expression. The shinigami bowed and hurried out. Yamamoto sighed and worried about the lost files, he hoped not too many were destroyed.

**(In the Human World)**

I sat in the "L Position" as Emelia dubbed it with a thumb in my mouth and one hand on my knee thinking about what to do next.

"Ah ha! I got it, I know what we're going to do," Emelia exclaimed looking smug, "We're going to go to that Hat'n clogs guy to steal some Soul Reaper stuff. Oh! Maybe even find your Zanpakutō!"

"Emelia its not that simple.."

"Sure it is!" Emelia chirped, "Besides you've already found it in your head its only a matter of time you find it in a sword form." I sighed at her simple idea, but in actually made sense in a weird way.

"So what do you say, come on you know it will be fun to steal stuff," she poked at my spine, I twitched, and tried to come up with a good excuse as for why we shouldn't steal.

"You're boring! I'm going to go steal stuff by myself!" she huffed then ran off in the direction of the Urahara Shoten.

"NO! Wait! You'll be killed if you go there!" I cried running after her.

**(At the Urahara Shoten)**

I skidded to a halt panting in front of the shoten just in time to see Emelia, clad in a ninja type outfit climbing through a window.

"Where did she even get that outfit?!" I cried before going into "L position." All there was to do was wait for either: A) Emelia to get caught and thrown out of the shop, or B) Actually steal something and come out with a sack of goods. Both were possible.

**.......**

**(Emelia's POV)**

Getting in was almost too easy. So I was instantly on guard, after I got through I blended into the shadow perfectly. This wasn't my first rodeo after all, I've stolen numerous things without my parents or cops even knowing.

After making sure the coast was clear I looked around for anything that looked stealable. _'Oooh a storeroom that sounds promising'_ I thought with a sly smirk.

**.......**

**(Hana's POV)**

While waiting I began to hum _Her Name is Alice by Shinedown_ to myself how that song made me remember many things. Then they came outside, Jinta and Ururu, Jinta was trying to bully her into doing all the work.

"Oi! Baka! Don't bully her," I snapped, then I pulled an Emelia and slapped his head.

"What the heck was that for freak!" he yelped rubbing his skull where I had hit him. I gain a dark look as Madara took over.

"**Don't call me freak twerp! Or else I crush your skull and give it to the crows," **she warned with a dark smile, while pulling a hammer out of nowhere. I swear that I felt like my eyes were turning Madara's red color. He let out a startled gasp at my expression before trying to put back on his tough guy facade again.

"I-I'm n-not scared of you," he tried to growl menacing but it made him seem even more scared. I couldn't but help laugh at his expression, my laugh sounded like Raito Yagami's laugh from _Death Note_.

"W-what are you laughing at!?" he exclaimed his face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Your face," I snicker holding my sides as I laughed even harder. Then a large crashing boom sounded from in the shoten.

The next second Emelia burst through the door carrying a large sack over her shoulders. Behind her a black cat was hissing and screeching at her. As she ran by she slung me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Did you set the place on fire?! What was that Boom?!?" I exclaimed in fury my eyes narrowing.

"It was just a small homemade smoke bomb I set off to clear my escape. If it hadn't been for that cat I would've gotten _everything_ from that storeroom. I _did_ managed to grab a couple of swords though," she explained gesturing to the swords hanging from her hips.

I didn't know whether to be happy or scold her for stealing all this stuff. I mean what if he had tracking devices on this stuff and hunted us down and killed us in our sleep! Or worse put us in that hole and waited until we became Hollows _then_ killed us!! Although if he didn't find us we got to keep all this cool stuff! So many ifs!!

My mood darkened as Emelia kept bragging. I wonder what our mother would think of us now, she would probably be angry. We had stolen, lied, cheated, and begged our way through Bleach in the short time we've been here.

I sighed, the ease of mind I was longing for is unreachable, because it was to fast to cling to. Times are too hard for dreamers like me. Too many worries, wars, anger, greed, sorrow, envy, and desire for power. What a terrible world we live in, though it could be worse. At least Emelia enjoys herself, though sometimes I wonder if she feels anything...

Emelia finally noticing the look on my face tried to cheer me up.

"Hey cheer up, they could have caught us. Look at the up side!" she chirped with a pretty convincing smile.

"You think you got away? I want answers now," demanded a ice cold voice from behind us. Emelia said nothing, didn't even look behind her. She just took off like the devil himself was after her, shes pretty fast when she wants to be. I on the other hand did look back, my eyes were greeted by the glorious sight of Toshiro Hitsugaya. I _almost _told Emelia to stop, but the voices said that was probably a bad idea.

"HEY! Were do you think _you're _going!" bellowed a _very _angry captain. Emelia just turned her face to give his a, well odd look like she was excited or something....Seriously does she get high on near death experiences!? If it was even possible Emelia ran even _faster. _

I am thankful that Matsumoto suddenly appeared, her timing couldn't have helped more.

"Hey Captain! How are you, have you seen the new outfit I just bought? OH! You're chasing after a girl. Oooh, Captain has a _girlfriend! _So who is it the blondie or the brunette? I bet its the blond one! She looks like the girl we saved last night...OH! I bet its her, _thats _why you saved her!" Matsumoto gushed her eyes literally sparkling at this new found "gossip". Hitsugaya turned beet red and started to deny it, and Emelia just looked confused.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me I have to give him a background check now," she explained. My face now turned red with humiliation and anger.

"NO!! We don't even know each other!" I screeched pounding at her back. To Emelia's everlasting credit she did not drop me. Even though I probably would have deserved it after I hit her numerous times, while she had just been trying to get us out of a dangerous situation. After I let off some steam I realized how lucky I was that she hadn't dropped me. Shes not a very forgiving person, and if it had been anyone else but me they would've been on their face by now.

"Uh..yeah sorry about that..."

" Just don't let it happen again" Emelia said a little too cheerfully while smirking. I sigh and tried to see if they were behind us. I was very thankful that Matsumoto had distracted Hitsugaya long enough for us to get away...We seem to have just very good sheer luck, for now anyways. Oh God I just jinxed us.

"Emelia we need disguises"

**(With the Vizards and Ichigo)**

All of a sudden Hiyori skidded to a halt. A confused look took over her face.

"Wait a goddamn second...How do they fuckin' know so much about us! Have you been blabbing Ichigo?!" she bellowed as she took another swipe at him with her sword.

"NO! Why would I tell them anything, I just found out recently that they're Soul Reaper academy students for crying out loud!" he yelled back narrowly dodging her swipe. He growled as he felt the darkness closing in he was losing it..

**(Urahara Shoten)**

"WHEN I CATCH THAT STUPID BROWN HAIRED DEMON BRAT I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"Now now Yoruichi calm down, look on the upside at least she didn't get everything," he chirped cheerfully fanning himself absent mindfully.

"SHE TOOK HALF THE FUCKING STORE!! AND THEN RAN OFF LIKE SOME DEMONIC SANTA CLAUS!!" she screeched quite lividly. Urahara sighed knowing that this rant would go on for some while.

"If its such a big deal why don't you track her down," he murmured halfheartedly. An absolutely evil glint filled her eyes.

"Yes thats what I'll do. I'll find her, even if I have to burn down the whole human world!"

**........**

**Well I'm ending it there I'm gonna post Emelia and Hana's disguises sometime this month. Well see ya.**

**Signed out:**

**Mudheart**


	7. Pests and Disguises

**Hello again! Sorry this is a bit late my computer got a virus so I couldn't go on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. **

**...**

**(In the Real world aka: our world not the anime human world)**

**(Present time)**

Saki wringed her hands at the school, her friend Hana and her sister Emelia had gone missing. The small group of tight knit friends Hana had made were all worried. Hana was quiet around people she didn't know, a reason she was picked on. But when you befriended her she would trust you with anything. Hell, if she had to move object that could not be named she'd ask you for help.

"Where did the freak go?" joked a nearby girl pushing her dark brown hair off her shoulder with a well manicured hand.

"Maybe she finally took our advice and dropped of the planet," giggled another smirking at the thought.

"Shut up sluts! Hana went missing or was possibly kidnapped!" Saki yelled at them giving them the bird.

"How dare you..you..wannabe emo" a bleached haired girl roared.

"Well at least I have a brain!" Saki yelled using both fingers to give them the bird.

"_Girls_ settle down and Miss Sosaki go to the principal!" the teacher intervened,and Saki gave them one last venomous look before leaving.

Halfway down the hall she broke down, her friend she had known since the second grade was gone without a trace. How more messed up could life get...well actually it could.

With only one thought in mind she exited the school and made her way there. After all thats where Hana's parents said they saw them last.

**(With Hana and Emelia)**

**(Hana's POV)**

I sighed spraying another roach with pesticide, we were killing bugs for money, yeah pretty pitiful. We had only five dollars between us and a half eaten chocolate bar, plus those disguises weren't going to buy themselves.

"_DIE YOU PITEFUL INSECT, DIE!_" cackled Emelia spraying a cockroach that was trying to escape through the floor boards.

"You're enjoying this to much," I said with a deadpan look.

"Yeah well I'm not the one who is opposed to using those cool gadgets we got from that shop. If I had my way we could have gotten _loads_ of money from using that stuff by now. Whats the harm with "borrowing" money from the bank?" she ranted spraying another bug.

"Everything! Its illegal Emelia!" I yelled scandalized, though I was a hypocrite after all, I thought anything not nailed down is free game.

"_If _we're caught," Emelia answered as if it were common sense.

"_IF!_ _IF!_" I shrieked at her waving my arms around, "Anyways those machines could easily..."

"Easily what?"

"Give us dinguses Emelia it's genius!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep..."

"So..." began Emelia awkwardly, "We can leave and start snooping around?"

"Yes and warn Orihime to not go with Uliquorra," I chirped tossing the pesticide recklessly over my shoulder, causing a nearby vase to break. We stared at the vase for a few moments before backing out of the house slowly. We broke into a full out run after we got out.

After plopping down in a secluded area, we started to rummage through our "borrowed" items. Ten minutes of looking paid off because for some reason there were two sets of disguises, one my size another Emelia's.

"You don't think..?"

"Nah there's noway he could have known that I would break into his shop," huffed Emelia offended at what I suggested. I shrugged and started to put on the school uniform and black wigs with red contacts. While Emelia put on a short dark blue dress with a soft pink wig and mint green contacts.

Dressed up we could walk around with out worry now onto Orihime...

**I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**And to answer Hanashi Tokoma's question Hana is a character I made for the purpose of this fanfic.**

**Until next time!**

**Signed out:**

**Mudheart**


End file.
